tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
RiZachulous Race/Animals
Throughout RiZachulous Race, several animals appear, either through challenges or wilderness. Mammals Moose Moose first appear in Russian Head First, when the teams arrive in Russia, one seen fighting a bear. Later on, Sarah Palin and Lady Gaga are approached by a father and child moose, who promptly chase Lady Gaga up a tree after knocking out Palin. Palin winds up taming the father, naming him Gerry. Moose later return as the mode of transportation in the second challenge of Pucker Up, Stanley Cup, being rid across the ice. Ellen DeGeneres names theirs Moose A. Moose. Bear One appears in Russian Head First, fighting a moose. Horse Horses appear in the second challenge of Pain Olympics, the teams having to control them and keep them with their chariot on the track for one lap. A notable one within the challenge is Caesar's horse, shown to be all white, with pearly teeth. Romeo mentions in this same episode that one apparently sued him back in Italy after a driving accident. A large horse later appears in Thor Better or Worse, representing the Norse steed of legend, Sleipnir. It pulls Romeo off his snow mobile by his pants. Elk Several elk/reindeer appear in Thor Better or Worse towards the landing spot after Flight B parachutes, the animals blocking the landing spot. Romeo lands groin first on one, and it tells him it's suing. Wolf A wolf appears in Thor Better or Worse, representing Fenrir. It bites Romeo's angle, much to his annoyance. Capybara Capybaras, the largest known species of rodent, appear as "Pikachu" in the challenge of Dragon Along. Bull Several bulls appear in No Spain, No Gain, the competitors needing to first grab one, then escort it to the top of the Teide volcano in the episode. Towards the end of the episode, one stomps on Joan of Arc accidentally, breaking her left arm. Reptiles Komodo Dragon Komodo Dragons are a large species of lizard, getting up to 10 feet in length. They appear in the challenge of Dragon Along, representing Charizard. Galapagos Tortoise Galapagos tortoises appear in Dragon Along, representing Blastoise. Sea Turtle A sea turtle appears in Tropic Thunder, panicking as Ellen nearly hits it in her motorboat. Invertibrates Aquatic Leech Hundreds of leeches are used in Ripper a New One during the first challenge, in which contestants must stand in barrels of them for one minute. Red Crab Several lobsters appear in Little Italy, as Leonidas and Gorgo launch them at the contestants via t-shirt cannons. Robber Crab Robber Crab, also known as Coconut Crab, are a large species of mainly land-dwelling crabs. They appear as an object to find in Tropic Thunder, despite not being native to the island (Sherwin being well aware of this). Fish Shark An unnamed species of shark appears in Powerful Bonds, in the pool of water towards the exit of the evil lair. Some have lasers strapped to their fins, nearly hitting Romeo. Later on, Wallace punches one away as he makes his way across. Pirarucu Pirarucu, a large fish native to the Amazon, appear in Dragon Along, representing Magikarp. Caesar kills one after he knocks it from Ivan's hands. Category:Minor Characters